


[Podfic] The Season of Grace

by RsCreighton



Category: Oxford Time Travel Universe - Connie Willis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: The strangest thing about it, beforehand, is that no one tries to stop her from going.





	[Podfic] The Season of Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Season of Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32102) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Recorded for Idella's birthday! <3 :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!
> 
> Thank you Dira Sudis for having blanket permission! <3

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### The Season of Grace: 47:35

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bOxford%20Time%20Travel%5d%20The%20Season%20of%20Grace.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bOxford%20Time%20Travel%5d%20The%20Season%20of%20Grace.mp3) | **Size:** 44 MB | **Duration:** 47:35
  * [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bOxford%20Time%20Travel%5d%20The%20Season%20of%20Grace.m4b) | **Size:** 23 MB | **Duration:** 47:35

  
---|---


End file.
